camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryurik Konstantinov
Personality His cold outside shield a warmer, kind, and gently guy who is open to many things. Appearance He has the rough chiseled look alike most people from Siberia. He stands 6’9” and is ruggedly build. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. History Ryurik was born in a Soviet era town in the Northern shore of the Sakha Republic in Russia. His mother, Yana Konstantinov, was a simple worker for one of the stores in town, a small general store. One day, a man wandered into town for a small business venture he said. While he was there, he went in to the general store to buy some food for his stay at the town. He was looking around the store and Yana walked up to him and asked if there was anything she could help him with. She was very intrigued by the man in his looks and how he spoke; he even flattered her once or twice. The man was merely gentleman like, no expounding feelings of love, lust, or desire towards this woman. A couple days later, a letter arrived for the man, which he received from the landlord of the house he rented. He thought it might have been from one of his correspondences, but he was pleasantly surprised to find out it was the woman he say for the store. Her language and writing in the letter took him and agree to meet her later for a walk. They meet on a dark street, late one evening, both newly interested in the other. The walked up and down street, talking to great extents about each other. She learned his named was Sergei and he was here from Moscow for business. They went to her apartment and showed each other their new found love. She spent the next two weeks with him. They would carry on long, meaning conversations when not in her bedroom. One night he explains everything to her that he was the titan Prometheus, and they would have a demititan child, and the entire world of the Greek god. The next evening, Prometheus was leaving to go back to the rest of the world. Yana was incredibly sad when it came time for him to leave. It was needed for two men to hold her back as he left. About a month later, she realized she was pregnant with Prometheus’ baby. Ryurik was born and grew up as many other Russian boys did. His mother found out early on that Ryurik was not going to be a normal; he grew at a rapid rate. He shot to amazing height and insane build of muscle. He live the life of fatherless inly child in a rough town. Little did he know that Prometheus would visit his mother secretly every few years. Throughout his life, he would always send any free time at the glaciers near his town. He was climb around them all the time, trying to find a way to the top of it, but the face of the glacier was too steep for normal climbing means. When Ryurik was about 14, he received a gift from his father, or at least that is what his mother told him. I was a pair of climbing ice picks, slightly worn and the blades were a different weight and color than most he had seen in his town. Nevertheless, they were perfect. During a break from school, his spent three days camped up by the glaciers. He tested out his picks on smaller faces and just getting around. On the afternoon on the third day there, he attempted to go all the way to the top of the glacier. As he first started up, he was a bit cocky and had it up about a fourth of the way up. Then, one of his picks didn’t catch well enough and slipped. He hung 80 feet from just one pick which was pulls into the ice hard. He didn’t move for a few second, till reality hit him and he swung his pick back into the ice. He shook himself off and continued. He made in 180 feet up when he had a weird jolt flew through his spine and he immediately sidestepped just before a car size hunk of ice fell right where he was. Ryurik was astounded, but thought it was some dumb luck turn of events. He continued on and finally got to the top of the glacier. He looked out over the view of his town and the tundra that surrounded it. He was ecstatic at the sight and breathed deeply the cold air. He looked around and saw a bundle of rope and ice clips. He was confused for a second but then looked down the face of the glacier 240 feet down was the ground he had to go back to. He set up the rope and repelled down the face, slowly. When he got to the bottom, he run back home to his mother and told her all about the climb. Up until he was 17 he climbed the glacier on any break he could. On his 18 birthday, he decided to fill out a request for military training and to enlist in a local MP patrol. About a month later, the Russian army signed him up and he begun basic training. After 4 months of basic he had about a month and a half of advance civilian restraining and submission training. He met a strange guy about his age, he guessed, named Boris who helped with mess and cleaning duty. He didn’t training with them because of a crippling leg formation as a birth defect. They got along well and Ryurik would help Boris with some chores around barracks when he couldn’t do them. One day, when that had passes to leave the barracks, Ryuirk took Boris to the glacier that he had climbed near his home. He brought along his ice picks and showed Boris the face. He started up it while Boris sat in a folding chair they brought so he could watch. It was routine almost for him. For the second time, a jolt flew through his spine and he unhooked one of his picks and swings his body out as a chunk of ice where he was stand over falls out. Boris yells up to him, and Ryurik responded he was ok and continued climbing. He felt the glacier rumble a few times and he thought it was just moving minutely and get to the top. He didn’t find the ice moving, he found a Hyperborean lumbering towards him from further back along the glacier. Ryurik stood completely still, first thinking it had to be some polar bear or something. It couldn’t have been, there is and never will be a 20 foot bear anywhere. He looked at his rope he set up and started towards it. The Hyperborean looks straight at him and starts to jog towards him. He runs now to the rope, trying to undo the knot in it but only tangles it. As the Hyperborean continued to get closer, he heard behind him Boris yelling up to him, but when he look around to his chair, he wasn’t there. He look around and could find him. One of the Hyperborean steps made him lose his balance and he looked down the face and saw Boris hopping from a ting ledge to another and a goat would. He would have watched him forever if the low growl of the Hyperborean didn’t smack him back into reality. He rolled and scrambled to get away for it. It was right on top of him about the crash him when a shrill note came out of nowhere and Boris, or what he thought was Boris, leapt in the face of the Hyperborean and made it lost concentration. Boris shouted to him to use his picks. He was clueless for a second, but he figured he had nothing to lose so he charged to Hyperborean and slashed down it’s thigh as he run past. The Hyperborean roared in pain and it turn n to a two story ice sculpture and collapsed into bits and pieces. He stood there a semi-glaze look on his face. Boris walk, or trotted up to him which nearly scared Ryurik to death. Boris was a goat from the waist down and had hooved feet. Boris said he would explain everything if they could get to his mother’s house. He just nodded and got the rope set up to go down. When they got to his mother’s house, she was upset since she knew he was on a pass for the weekend, but he told her earlier he said he was going to spend it the glacier. As soon as Boris steep in, she understood what had happened. They talk for a few minutes before confronting Ryurik. They told him everything they knew: Prometheus, the Hyperborean, him being a demititan, and all the Greek gods. He didn’t know what to believe. He wanted it to be a dream but he knew it wasn’t. They told him that he had to be sent to the United States to be safer from anymore, but the military would never awhile it. The planned it out and snuck them back to the barracks got their stuff and went to the local airport and got out of the region. They landed once in Russia before flying to Alaska, trying not to stay in Russia for longer than needed. Ryurik had taken some English courses in school and for the military, but he still studied like crazy before getting to New York. He was confused and excited when he started walking around New York City, but it wasn’t for long since Boris made it clear that he had to go to camp, he called it. They took a cab to about two miles down the road from camp. They started for it and after the cab had left, two rogue harpies swopped in and attack both of them. The knock both Ryurik and Boris back and come around for another pass. Ryurik felt an all too familiar jolt flew through his spine and he rolled to one side as has pulled out his pick and gutted the harpy that was aimed for him, turning it into dust. The other harpy clawed Boris in the face and a cut in the neck which was bleeding. He told Ryurik to go to the tree, but he couldn’t leave a comrade that had taken him this far. He turned to the harpy that stood a few feet from him, and charged her. And shared and blocked blows, He was finally able to land his pick’s blade dead center of the harpy’s chest and it disintegrated. He went over to Boris, tore off part of his pant leg and made a quick bandage for his neck. He picked Boris, slung they’re packs, and started down the road to camp. When he got there, they took Boris to the infirmary, and Ryurik passed out in a chair. Later he was woken up and proceeded to be introduced to the world of the Greek gods. Powers Ryurik5.jpg|right|Me during basic Ryurik2.jpg|Me and Boris arm wrestling back home Ryurik3.jpg|Just another picture of me Possessions Two celestial bronze, climbing ice picks and a pocket watch with a picture of his mother. Relationships Aella Janson - Friends: just starting to get to know her, madeout for a while. Konstantinov Konstantinov Category:Male Category:Demigods Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Russian Category:Theharlequin Category:Ryurik Category:Konstantinov Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Chris Austad